


Don't you (forget about me)

by nea_writes



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, Gen, Stereotypes, not an 80s fic, sassy teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nea_writes/pseuds/nea_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen, Link, Lenalee, Kanda, Alma, and Lavi find themselves in detention on a Saturday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everybody wants to rule the world

  _"...and these children that you spit on,_  
_as they try to change their worlds are_  
_immune to your consultations.  They're_  
_quite aware of what they're going through..._  
_\- David Bowie"_

* * *

 

“Dear Mr. Leverrier,

We accept the fact that we had to spend a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong. But, who are you to ask us to write this essay telling you who we think we are? Do you even actually care?

It is a useless effort. There is nothing we could write that could change what you already think of us as, respectively and in the simplest most convenient terms; a brainiac, a jock, a spoiled princess, a naive idiot, a bad boy, and a waste of space.

When we met each other that morning, it was what we believed, too...

 

* * *

 

March 24th 7:00 AM

 

* * *

 

Lenalee sighed and turned to face Komui with a frown that fell into a pout. “Come on brother, you’re the vice-principal and you couldn’t get me out of this?” Her head jolted slightly as her brother pulled the car to a stop in front of her high school.

“Well my dearest Lenalee,” Komui drawled sarcastically, and Lenalee groaned. “Even I can’t explain why you felt this _need_ to go shopping during school.” He raised a brow and shifted the car into park, twisting to face her. His face softened. “It’s only a few hours, and then you’ll be home.”

Lenalee looked at him. “It’s _nine hours_ brother. On a Saturday!”

Komui laughed and unlocked the car. “Yes, well, it’s only one Saturday. I’m sure you won’t die. Now here, take your specially made full-of-love lunch and go on in before Leverrier claims I’m playing favoritism.” Lenalee sighed and took the proffered bag.

“Can’t you play favoritism? I am your favorite sister.” Lenalee tried as she stepped out the car.

Komui smirked. “You’re my _only_ sister,” he said, and she shut the door on his sarcastic reply. She whirled on her heels - insensible, she knew, but if she was going to spend her day wasting away she might as well look nice while at it - and stepped up the stairs to her school, knowing her brother wouldn’t drive away until she was safe inside.

 

* * *

 

“I’m very disappointed, Lavi,” Bookman said for what must’ve been the thousandth time as they drove towards his high school. Lavi groaned and burrowed his head into the car window, knocking his headband loose. It fell and obscured his vision, a much nicer alternative than watching his old man.

“You know, this photographic memory thing?” Lavi said to the window. “Know what it means? It means I remember _everything_ , including the last twenty-three times you’ve told me that. I’m sure it’s engraved into my skull by now.” Lavi muttered petulantly, and yelped when Bookman smacked his thigh.

“Shut up, you brat,” Bookman snapped, then aggressively parked his car, jerking Lavi into nearly kissing the dashboard. Ignoring his cries, Bookman gestured vaguely towards the school. “Well? Are you going to waste anymore of my time here or what?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lavi mumbled, and dug around in the back for his lunch bag.

“Make those hours useful and study the next two books on the list.”

“What!” Lavi squawked, jerking and thumping his head on the roof. He settled back with his lunch with a scowl, rubbing his injury woefully. “We’re not allowed to do anything. Just sit… and sit… and sit until we die!”

“You melodramatic fool,” Bookman sighed with what Lavi thought to be tenderness hidden under all the layers. “Well, go waste your day. I certainly am not wasting mine by waiting here all morning.”

“I feel the love, grandpa. I really do,” Lavi groused before stepping out. He slammed the door closed and slapped it affectionately. Bookman wasted no time in peeling out the parking lot, and Lavi vaguely remembered that Bookman was supposed to renew his license… four years ago.

 

* * *

 

Twi sighed and Alma laughed. “You’re ridiculous,” Twi staunchly told her son, who laughed again.

“Aren’t I always?” Alma retorted, and Kanda snorted.

“Yes… you always are. I can’t believe this. Well,” Twi pulled up outside the school, watching in no little amusement as Bookman took off like Lavi might actually throw himself back onto the car. “Go on then. Take your lunches - also Kanda, I made one for you, too.”

Kanda grimaced, but nodded. “Thank you,” he said, and grabbed Twi’s along with Tiedoll’s excessive one. Alma grinned, kissed his mom on the cheek, and hopped out after Kanda, wrapping his arm round Kanda’s shoulders and whooping with laughter when the boy shrugged him off.

 

* * *

 

Cross’ sleek black car pulled up without a sound, and was equally silent as the man put into park. The engine thrummed like a jaguar’s purr, filling the silence as Cross stretched his arm across the seats.

“Well?” Cross demanded, and his fingers twitched in a way Allen knew meant he wanted to smoke. It was a tiny satisfaction to watch Cross deny his urge. The man never smoked in his cars.

“Well what?” Allen demanded back, rubbing the heel of one hand against his eyes. It was too damn early for Cross’ games.

“Don’t rub your eyes,” Cross snapped, and then, “Well are you going or not?”

Allen dropped his hand and regarded him warily. “Is that it? No lecture, no spiel, no ‘you’re better than this’?” Allen hauled his bag from the floor of the car and into his lap.

Cross barked a laugh. “Boy, even if I bothered to say any of that it wouldn’t make a damn difference to you. You still have to spend nine hours - nine fucking hours Jesus - in this place doing nothing but having wet dreams. What do I care to say to a brat like that?”

“You know, sometimes I really hate you,” Allen said with narrowed eyes. He tugged his bag higher, against his chest. _It’d be nice to be told I’m worth more than this._

“Yeah, yeah. Preach it to the choir. Go on brat, get out. You’re going to be late.”

Cross, Allen decided, had very fucked up priorities. But whatever. Allen got out and shouldered his lunch bag, feeling vaguely lost as Cross drove off. He slipped his beanie from his back pocket and fit it snug around his head.

 

* * *

 

Lenalee took a seat towards the front of the library, and Lavi sat at the same desk, leaving a chair between them. Kanda sauntered toward the back with Alma in tow - who waved excitedly at Lenalee and Lavi - and sat two desks behind the jock and princess of the school. Link, who had been there longer than anyone else, sat in the desk to the left and one back of Lavi and Lenalee, and Allen skirted the edge to sit all the way in the back, well out of anyone’s sight.

“Hey, Kanda,” Alma said in a too-loud voice. Allen winced as it echoed very slightly in the otherwise empty and silent library. “Why do you think everyone’s here?”

“None of my damn business and I don’t care,” Kanda retorted, and Alma laughed lightly. Allen wondered how Alma could be friends with a jerk like Kanda.

“Hm, yeah, but don’t you wanna know? I mean, look at us!” Alma gestured widely with his arms in a move that nearly clipped Kanda’s forehead, and the teen shoved Alma back. They started a brief scuffle that involved more shoving and some fists, but the door to the library clanged open.

Everyone sat straighter as their principal, Leverrier, stepped in with a fierce scowl under his square mustache. He carried a large white box, a sheaf of papers and a plastic box that rattled when it was moved.

“Good morning everyone,” Leverrier said, cocking a brow when he received no response. Several grumbled a pleasantry back, including Allen, and Leverrier smiled thinly. He placed the items on a long table and stood before it, facing them.“And welcome to Saturday detention. Now, I don’t particularly care what you did to land here, only what Mr. Karma and Ms. Lee did.”

Lenalee and Alma jerked at the address and looked up. “Yes, Ms. Lee and Mr. Karma. You, because _normally_ your brother, Vice-Principal Lee, does this, and when he is unavailable, Librarian Chan does it, however since both of you are here - in fact, Alma Karma, I have no idea _why_ you’re here - but only because you both are here, those two are not allowed to supervise. So now I must spend a valuable day wasted on watching you hooligans. Isn’t that wonderful?” Leverrier asked sarcastically, and nobody moved.

“Then, the rules for the day but, ah-! Before I start,” Leverrier turned sharply around, wrestled with something on a table behind him, then whirled back with a flourish, displaying a three layered macaroon cake. “Would any of you like a slice?”

No one responded, and Leverrier nodded. “That is well. It’ll be here, in case you fancy a piece. Now, where was I? Ah, yes. The rules for today: no one talks, moves, sleeps, or leaves. There will be scheduled restroom breaks. Also, Allen Walker?”

“Yes?” Allen hissed, shoulders tensing.

“Do not eat the entire cake on your own.”

“Would absolutely never dream of it, Principal,” Allen said sweetly, smile dripping with saccharine. “Why, I’d be horrified to even have a single bite!”

Lavi burst into laughter with Lenalee and Link whirled around in his seat. “Walker! Show some respect!”

Allen looked coolly at Link. “I’ll show some respect when he takes his foot out of his ass.”

Lenalee and Link gasped in shock, and Leverrier leveled him with a steady look. “Walker, would you like to join me next Saturday as well?”

“I don’t know, Principal,” Allen said, tilting his head up thoughtfully to ponder the ceiling. “A date sounds nice and all but… would you like my legal guardian to file a lawsuit for harassment of a minor? My guardian oh so loves me… and his money.”

Leverrier looked amused and laughed slightly. “We’ll see, won’t we? Then,” he clapped his hands and glanced at his wristwatch, “it is now past seven am. Your detention has officially begun. I will be across the hall in the office. There is a thousand word essay due by the end of this period. The prompt is: Who you think you are.”

He turned on his heel and left with a swish, leaving the room in silence. Just before he walked out, however, he turned to look straight at Allen. “And Allen Walker, hats are not allowed inside the school. Take it off.”

 

* * *

 

Thankfully, no one turned to look at Allen as he tugged his green beanie off, crumpling it in his hands. The room fell into a stiff silence as the students resigned themselves a Saturday spent in school. Allen let his head fall into his hand, sighing into his palm, and lazily trailing his gaze over to the others.

Lenalee seemed to be doing her best to zone out and fall asleep with her eyes open, and Lavi had tilted his chair dangerously back on its hind legs, balancing precariously. Alma was whispering fiercely into Kanda’s ears, and Kanda looked like he had grown tired of Alma’s chatter some years back. The busy scratch of Link’s pencil told Allen he was particularly focused on their assignment.

Allen dropped his gaze to the paper. _Who you think you are_ , huh? Allen knew exactly what people thought of him, and he didn’t care to put the thought to paper, let alone for Leverrier to read it and _grade_ it, like his life counted as some measly number. He shoved the paper aside in favor of rolling his pencil up the desk, flicking it back when it rolled down. The steady thrum almost distracted him from Lavi’s sudden voice.

“Hey, Link. What are you doing in here anyways?” Lavi asked cheerfully, lone eye closed in an eye-creasing grin. He rocked back and forth on his chair, thumping the desk behind him. Lenalee turned curiously to hear Link’s answer, and even Alma ceased his babbling.

Link scowled as he turned to face Lavi. “I don't believe it’s any of your business,” Link said carefully, gazing firmly at Lavi in that odd manner people had when they didn’t know shame. Lavi didn’t seem to mind, staring with amusement back.

“It doesn’t hurt to know, does it?” Lavi drawled, chair falling with a final thump to the floor. He twisted to fully face Link, who squirmed under his stare. “If you tell me, I’ll tell you!”

“I don’t want to know,” Link snapped, and Lavi laughed. He pestered Link for a bit more, but Link was set on ignoring him, writing and erasing and writing and erasing. Lavi tried a few more times, shrugged with an easy grace, and turned to face Alma instead, who was still talking at Kanda.

“Why did you even bother _coming_?” Kanda demanded, eyes shut with irritation. Alma huffed angrily beside him, eyes meeting Lavi’s briefly but too distracted by Kanda’s ire.

“Really, Yuu? You’re an ass,” Alma sniped. Lavi blinked, darting his gaze between Alma and Kanda.

“Shut up, I didn’t ask you to come,” Kanda said back, brows drawing down in anger.

Alma bristled, face coloring. “You never _ask_ me to do anything Kanda! If I waited every damn time for you to swallow your pride and actually ask something we’d never get anywhere and would probably never have been friends!”

“Oh my _God_ ,” Kanda groaned, dragging a hand down his face. “I don’t fucking _care_ ,” he said.

Lavi reared back, shocked, and Lenalee snapped out of her daze to frown at Kanda, who looked seconds away from demanding what the fuck she wanted. Alma didn’t give him a chance. He sighed, world-weary, and sagged in his seat, tugging on one of his bangs in exasperation. “Do you want us to always fight, Yuu? It feels like that’s your only setting: argue argue, rawr rawr.”

“Shut up,” Kanda muttered, slouching in his seat.

Without warning metal clanging echoed in the library, making them all wince in shock. They looked up as one and found Leverrier standing in the doorway, booted foot falling from the door. “I thought,” he began sarcastically. “That I said no talking allowed?”

Lavi and Alma both faced the front guiltily. Kanda glowered from his chest.

Leverrier shifted his stare from each person until it landed on Allen at the back, and Allen stood straighter under the scrutiny. “Allen Walker,” Leverrier said, stalking down the middle aisle, moustache quivering, and glare focused on Allen - or, rather, the beanie back on his head. “What did we discuss about hats?”

“That they’re not allowed in school, sir,” Allen replied sweetly, “But sir, it’s _not_ a hat. In case you’re terribly behind on the times, this is what you would call a _beanie_.”

Leverrier drew up by Allen’s desk, stiffening. He jerked his hand out, palm up. “I don’t care what you street rats like to call it, I want it off your head _now_.”

Allen debated between being particularly difficult, removing his hat, and waiting for Leverrier to demand it in his hand like a tired dog-trainer, or just simply handing it over without fuss. He eyed the bit of distance Leverrier seemed to expect him to cross, and grinned. With wide eyes, Allen nodded with what he thought displayed a normal amount of fear and respect for assholes and tugged the beanie off. He stretched his hand across the gap and waited until Leverrier held his hand out further before abruptly dropping it.

His grin spread as the beanie fell with a soft _plop_ right before Leverrier’s shiny boots.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Allen murmured with dewy eyes, looking up into Leverrier’s blotchy face. “You see, you said we’re not supposed to _move at all_ , right?”

Leverrier breathed deeply in, ruffling his tiny square moustache on the exhale. “Allen Walker, you are pushing me to my limit.” Without a word he bent to swipe the hat up, and Allen mused he’d probably never see it again. “I’m confiscating this.” Leverrier warned, and Allen laughed.

“Go ahead, I’m sure your wardrobe needs it more than mine,” Allen said, and grinned when Lavi burst into sharp stunted laughter.

Instead of anger or more color blooming into his face, as Allen expected and thought Leverrier’s solemn sad looking features needed, the principal’s lips twitched into an amused smirk. “Honestly, Walker, do you think I value any sort of opinion of yours?”

Allen sucked in a breath and tried desperately to keep his face blank. It wasn’t the first time Leverrier had undermined him like this, and it probably wouldn’t be the last, but for it to be said so explicitly in front of the other students rankled. It was embarrassing. He focused firmly on Leverrier, refusing to see the others’ reaction.

Despite Allen’s attempts, Leverrier noticed, eyes narrowing in his smile. He twisted on his heel and left, ignoring everyone else as he left. Allen swallowed thickly and balled his fist under the heavy pitying gazes he felt. He jerked the paper towards him, looked for and found his pencil under his desk, and pretended to work on his essay.

 

* * *

 

The atmosphere was almost choking Lavi with how heavy it was. He struggled between talking to Lenalee, who had been doing a good job ignoring him so far, Link, who had already rejected him, and Alma - but he was already talking to Kanda.

So he turned to Allen who was glaring sullenly at his blank paper. Lavi’s was blank too, for that matter, but not for lack of words to write but for a lack of care. He thought Allen - the well-known scholarship student, alongside Link - might be having more of a struggle with the theme than the others.

Ignoring Lenalee’s curious gaze, he stood from his chair and crossed the short aisle, falling into the one in front of Allen.

Allen jerked in surprise, looking at him with wary eyes. Lavi mused that the kid probably thought he was going to tease him.

“Sooo,” Lavi drew out, hesitated, and then barreled on. “Why is your hair white?”

“Lavi!” Lenalee hissed with shock.

“What?” Lavi asked defensively. “It’s not like everyone doesn’t want to know!”

“Like, I know I’m blunt,” Alma said from the side, “but that was _amazingly_ blunt.”

Lavi felt color rise in his cheeks as the sudden bombardment, but Allen interrupted, thankfully.

“It’s, uh, not dyed. It’s natural.” Allen said easily, and Lavi blinked thoughtfully.

Alma cut in before Lavi could further embarrass himself. “It’s really pretty,” he offered, staring admiringly at the white locks and Allen colored.

“Oh, uh, thanks, I guess,” Allen murmured beneath his breath, voice steadily going quiet. Alma laughed warmly.

“That’s adorable!” He cooed, and Allen flushed harder. Kanda snorted from his seat and Allen shot him a glare.

“What?” He demanded and Kanda easily leveled a glare at him. Alma elbowed Kanda, opening his mouth to say something before Link cut him off.

“Can you four please be quiet?” Link demanded angrily, whirled around his seat to glare at them, pencil clutched in his hand. His paper was covered in eraser shavings and the top of the paper seemed worn through under his earnest work.

“Can you mind your own fucking business?" Kanda snapped back and Link stiffened, shifting to glare at him.

“Have you forgotten we’re in _detention_? Oh, but that misbehavior and inability to control yourself is what landed you here in the first place!”

Lenalee smacked her open palm against the tabletop with a resounding _thwack_ , jerking them all to attention. “Can you all stop acting like children?”

Link grit his teeth, hands curling around his pencil. “Perhaps I could if you all would stop talking when you’re not supposed to be! It makes it impossible to concentrate!”

Lavi whistled, sitting side-ways in his chair to address them all. “Really, Howard, the essay isn’t that hard. What are you flipping out before?”

Link choked and sharply turned to Lavi. “Don’t call me that!” He cried, dismayed at how easy Lavi made it sound. Then he frowned severely. “And don’t make light of an assignment, especially at the expense of others.”

Lavi looked taken aback and firmly studied Link. Deliberately, he said, “Link, it’s an easy thousand words. What’s your issue?”

Link sucked in a jerky breath, then let it loose steadily, pacing his breathing. He glared almost hatefully at Lavi. “I know what you’re trying to do. Don’t try to manipulate me.”

Lavi held his hands up. “I’m not trying to do shit, man. I’m just wondering what you’re so worked up about.”

“None of your business.” Link turned around and focused on the blank paper again, dropping his face into his palms. The room was quiet, watching Link’s shoulders as he breathed deeply. He slid his hands out and across his temples, fingers delving into strands of hair as his heels propped his temples up.

Allen was frowning. “That wasn’t nice Lavi,” he remarked. “Link isn’t wrong - we _are_ supposed to be quiet.” Kanda scoffed, glancing away, and Allen grit his teeth. “ _What_ Kanda? What’s _so_ funny?”

“Guys, guys,” Alma interrupted, waving his hand at them while staring hard at the doorway. “ _Shh!_  Leverrier might come back if y’all are too loud!"

"If he hasn't heard us by now then I think we're in the clear," Lavi said, propping his chin up with his hand, elbow on Allen's desk. It sent his paper askew and his pencil rolled off again. Lavi grinned as Allen retrieved it. "We can't close the door anyways - that damn thing probably weighs a ton and sounds like the world is coming down when it closes."

Alma bounced in his seat, eyes darting from Lavi to the door and back, before he grinned wickedly. "What if it stayed closed?"

"What?" Lavi asked, smiling incredulously. 

Alma laughed and hopped up from his seat. He skittered over to the doorway, glancing over his shoulder as if Leverrier might somehow materialize there. The group watched in stunned silence as Alma tip-toed there, looked around, poked his head out the door, then with a hysterical giggle slid a nail out from the door hinge and ran laughing hysterically back to his desk.

The heavy library door swung shut with a reverberating clang that the entire school could've heard, and Kanda hissed. “Shit, Alma, what the _fuck!_ ” Alma threw himself into his seat, rocking the chair violently and still laughing, and Kanda shoved his way over Alma to get to the other side where he'd been sitting originally. Lavi jumped up, almost knocking the chair backwards, and ran to his seat, sliding into it so smoothly he almost ended up in the next one.

On cue, the library door slammed open again, and Leverrier’s shiny boots thumped in. Alma was shivering in his seat with excitement and the adrenaline of getting caught, and Lavi too was suppressing a shit-eating grin. Glaring like they, personally, had each taken a turn running over his dog, Leverrier shifted from person to person, settling on Allen momentarily, before regarding the room as a whole.

“Alright,” he said, back ram-rod straight with the tell-tale pole up his ass, Allen thought with a laugh. “Who closed the door?”

The room remained silent, though Link jerked minutely.

Leverrier waited a beat, then, “No one? Come now, don’t tell me you believe in ghosts. Who closed the door?” He tilted to contemplate Lenalee, who stared back impassively. There was a fine tremble in her hands, before she pulled them back to rest in her lap. “Ms. Lee? Who closed the door?”

“No one, sir,” she replied promptly, expression clear and eyes wide with the patented Princess Look. “It shut on its own.”

“Really, Ms. Lee? You expect me to believe that?”

“Yes I do,” Lenalee said, and Allen admired her spine of steel. “Go see for yourself instead of doubting your students first.”

Leverrier’s lips thinned, before he inclined his head and strode over to the door. He held it open, and they all watched as he let go and the door slammed shut with the same thundering clang. It echoed and faded, and Leverrier studied its frame with the look of someone betrayed.

“Honestly, sir,” Allen started, knowing it was a bad idea but too eager to start a row with Leverrier - the bastard had it coming. “How could you not trust Ms. Lenalee?” Lenalee frowned and turned to look at him contemplatively, and he flashed her a grin that she didn't return. Leverrier slowly faced him.

“You’re right,” Leverrier said, jarring Allen. “Of you all, only Ms. Lee and Link are of any kind of worth and deserve any kind of trust. Of course, even among the rest, you especially are the worst. No one trusts you, Walker.”

Allen stiffened, shocked. He wasn’t lying. No one _did_ trust Allen, gambler and liar extraordinaire, the only redeeming quality being having the privilege of Cross as a godfather. 

“If it weren’t for that lay about godfather of yours,” Leverrier continued, eyes gleaming wickedly. “You wouldn’t even be here. I cannot even begin to count the number of times staff has asked me why you are staining this school with your presence - you meet none of the criteria, save for perhaps your charisma. But then even the lowest of rats can appear charming when washed and groomed, as your godfather has done you.”

With each word Allen shrunk into himself, ears aflame. This wasn’t the first time Leverrier had kindly informed him of the whole damn world’s opinion of him, but today was the first that he’d done it in front of other students.

“Perhaps, if that had been it,” Leverrier continued, “then you’d be tolerable.” Allen curled his fingers in, nails biting his palms. “But then you have Link, here.” Allen stared stubbornly at Leverrier the whole while, a demented sort of need to stare him in the eyes. As if he could find the truth there. Find the joke. “A wonderful, amazing student, officer of the student council and member of the honor society. And just the same as you - here by sponsorship. Why then,” Leverrier said, and Allen could see himself reflected in his hateful eyes. “Are you two so different?”

Allen didn’t feel like he was breathing - hell, he didn’t even think his heart was beating, but somehow it must’ve been, because there was enough breath for him to speak. “We’re not different.”

“Hm?” Leverrier asked, cocking his head as if to hear better. Allen grit his teeth.

“We’re _not_ different! We’re not different at all you son of a bitch!” Allen whirled around to face Link, who sat ramrod still, eyes wide with what Allen recognized to be fear. But Allen wasn’t so petty to throw someone else under the bus just to save himself, despite how much he hated Leverrier. Link’s secret was safe with him. He jerked his gaze away and back to his principal, who looked delighted.

Leverrier chuckled fondly. As if this was a fun comedic routine and not an abusive upheaval. _It probably is to him_ , Allen thought bitterly. “Walker, learn to pick your fights. You would’ve thought Marian had taught it to you.”

Allen laughed. “Of course he has. It’s why I am.”

“Of course,” Leverrier said evenly, and then with another passing stern glance at everyone, he left without another word. The door slammed shut behind him, painful in the silence, and Allen smiled at the students who stared at him.

This was nothing new, they’d see. Then they’d stop pitying him.


	2. Addicted to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asshole, angsty, and angry teenagers fight over food; also, Tyki Mikk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me so much trouble, so sorry for the late post. I ended up breaking it up… again… because it was so long. Also use of Portuguese! Translations at the bottom.
> 
> Warning: Cursing, playful gambling, and teenagers being assholes.

The library was quiet in the wake of Leverrier’s exit, and Allen was keen on keeping it that way. Kanda, to Allen’s immense surprise, was hunched over his desk, drawing something that from Allen’s angle actually looked pretty impressive. It was dark and filled with lots of artistic looking scratches, depicting an intricate garden. Every now and then he’d slap away Alma’s hands when the boy reached over to add a circle, but he would follow up and add detail there too, so Allen wasn’t sure if Kanda really minded or not.

Lavi was tilting backwards in his chair again while simultaneously balancing a pencil on his upper lip, failing, and trying again. Lenalee was watching him, idly scratching her nails across the fake woodgrain, generating a soft _scritch scritch_ that when added to Kanda’s constant drawing creating a soft ambient background.

Allen eventually settled for playing cards, practicing his many card tricks in an effort to stave off boredom. It didn’t escape his notice that Link was keenly watching him, and it unnerved Allen to display his manipulative habits so easily. But, no matter. Link didn’t seem the type to ever join a game anyways.

Slowly, an hour passed in that manner, the tense air surrounding Leverrier’s temper tantrum gradually easing into a comfortable sleepy hum. When Allen’s fingers finally began to ache from constantly handling the cards, he looked up to meet Kanda’s steady gaze.

Turning slowly, he realized everyone had finally fallen asleep, except for him and Kanda. The room was quiet, aside from the steady thrum of deep breathing, and it felt odd to sit in a room of strangers with them asleep.

He breathed shallowly, watching them, when the door suddenly opened and Leverrier was asking: “Does anyone need to use the restroom?”

Everyone’s hands shot up.

* * *

 

Allen was back to playing cards, but this time it wasn’t only Link watching him. Lavi, too, was steadily tracking the back and forth of the cards, and Allen had the uncomfortable impression that he was counting them.

“Allen,” Lavi said aloud, finally breaking the silence that even Alma had not been speaking in. “You gamble?”

“It looks like it,” Link said distastefully, and Allen frowned minutely. “He’s good at it,” he gestured towards Allen, who was rapidly shuffling the deck back together.

“Hmm,” Allen said thoughtfully, glancing at Link who stiffened under the meaningful look before returning his gaze to Lavi with a cheerful smile. “I do. Why?” He grinned. “Want to play a round?”

Alma jumped from his chair at the suggestion, grinning widely. “I do! It’s better than watching Yuu glare into his paper.” Kanda frowned and elbowed Alma, who giggled. “What are we gonna play? Lavi, are you joining us?” He twisted to face Lenalee. “What about you, Lenalee?”

“Me?” Lenalee asked, blinking and pointing at herself, then laughing shortly. “No… no, I think I’ll pass this round. I’ve heard about Allen and his… skills.”

“Skills?” Lavi parroted, swiveling from his seat and walking over to plop onto the one in front of Allen, with Link following suit. Alma eagerly took the seat next to him, and Allen shifted uncomfortably, unused to having so many people around him focused… positively on him.

Allen tuned back into Lavi’s question, smiling. “I wouldn’t call them skills, per se, but… hm, it’s like a habit.”

“A habit,” Link deadpanned. “A habit of cards and gambling. Sounds like a problem, Walker.”

Lavi snorted before abruptly covering his mouth and Alma seemed to debate between laughing and looking concerned, so Allen solved it for him but chuckling softly. “Really, Link, if I had a problem I’m _sure_ you’d be the first to know.”

“What does _that_ mean?” Link demanded, incensed and nervous. Alma was glancing between the two of them, and both Kanda and Lenalee were making their way over now, making Allen even more nervous. All the seats as his table were taken up now, and speaking from a gambler’s point of view it was an awful set up, since Alma was practically breathing over his shoulder.

“It _means,”_ Allen drawled, shuffling the deck once more before dealing the cards out. “That you’re very… observant.” A blatant lie.

“For someone very quiet,” Lavi said, accepting his deck. “You’re sure mouthy.”

“I give back as good as I get,” Allen corrected, setting the deck down beside him. “Also, we’re playing for reals, so place your bets.” Given that it was Saturday detention, only Lenalee and Kanda happened to have money, and since neither were playing the group ended up dealing in food… to Allen’s delight.

They played a few rounds, and slowly and steadily it became apparent that Allen’s little “habit” was a lot more detrimental and proficient than they’d first thought. Soon, Allen was surrounded both on the table and on the floor with bags and bits of foodstuffs, and Alma was looking sadder and sadder.

With a final splay of cards, Allen grinned darkly. “I win.”

Lavi threw his cards down in dismay and Link looked down, confused. “You’re cheating, Walker, I’m sure of it.” He set down his cards nimbly, frowning at Allen’s hand. “You have to be.”

“But can you prove it?” Allen asked, collecting the cards to shuffle. When Alma sighed next to him, he frowned and looked over. “”What’s wrong?”

“I bet all my lunch,” Alma said dejectedly, and Allen winced. But, before he could give it all back (he had packed enough for himself, thank you very much) Kanda loomed from his seat, standing to look down at Allen.

“If you hadn’t _cheated,”_ Kanda hissed angrily, and Allen reared back, alarmed. “Nobody would be missing their lunch! What’s wrong with you?”

Allen flushed. It was just a simple game! He had never intended to keep their lunches for real! But as he glanced around from face to face, he realized he had never explained it, and that he’d basically just cheated them of their lunches. He swallowed, feeling guilty. “Let me explain!” Allen but in, but Kanda was already worked up.

“What? To lie and say you didn’t cheat?” Kanda demanded, and Allen’s throat closed up. He _had_ cheated, just a little. It hadn’t been a real game, and he hadn’t been gunning to win, but he hated the idea of losing, too.

If he admitted to cheating, then anything else he said would be a lie. If he lied about cheating, and if Kanda noticed the lie, then he would never believe him. Licking his lips, Allen tried again. “If you’d let me _talk_ , then I could tell you I didn’t mean to keep them!”

Kanda drew back, brows raising. “What?”

“What? Are you hard of hearing?” Allen snapped, angry at being accused. “What did you think I was going to do with all that food anyways? It was a simple fun game you asshole!”

“But you _did_ cheat,” Link said, frowning. “I was watching. You had an ace in your sleeve.”

“Oh my _God_ Link!” Allen cried, frustrated. “You did not have to say that right then.”

Link blinked, taken aback and confused. “What? What difference does it make if I say it now or later?”

“No, Howard,” Lavi said, “That’s not the point.”

“What _is_ the point, then? That he cheated or not?” Link demanded, frustrated. “Also, please don’t call me by my first name!”

“It is really old-fashioned,” Alma nodded. “What were your parents thinking?”

“That’s rude!” Link said, aghast.

“Then Howie?” Lavi tried, looking up thoughtfully then grinning at Link. “It’s a good name.”

“No.” Link deadpanned. “Absolutely not, do _not_ call me _Howie_ of all things. What is wrong with you people?”

“Lots of things!” Alma said cheerfully. “We’re here, for one.”

“I can name one thing wrong with _him,”_ Kanda sneered, glaring at Allen. Allen glared back. “He’s a compulsive _cheater.”_ Before Allen could reply, Kanda continued. “But can’t blame him. It’s all he’s good for.”

“Holy shit, Yuu,” Lavi breathed, shocked. “That’s a bit harsh.”

“So?” Kanda demanded. “It’s all he’s shown us. That he’s a fake lying cheater.”

Alma was frowning thoughtfully, and Allen was still reeling at the fact that a virtual stranger would rip into him like this. Allen felt his tongue heavy and thick with embarrassment and resentment, and he struggled between the impulse of grabbing Kanda and socking him one and shamefully crying from sheer frustration.

“Does your dad know? Who was it… Cross?” Lenalee asked curiously, and Allen focused on answering her and not dissolving into a mess of emotions at the mention of Mana and at the brutal hit his ego had just taken. Between Kanda’s belligerent attack and this group’s seemingly lack of shame, it was a wonder Allen hadn’t just up and left.

He scoffed, and felt himself trembling inside. He knew Alma could notice, sitting shoulder to shoulder as they were, and Link was also frowning. It felt like his very spine was shuddering, and Allen distantly wondered if perhaps he was not handling his anger and shame as well as it seemed. “Cross is _not_ my dad,” Allen stated petulantly, then, “And of _course_ he knows. Not only is he the one that put me up to it, he’s not as naive as you all are.”

“Naive?” Alma parroted, eyes wide and ironically looking the very picture of naivety.

“We aren’t naive,” Lavi said, frowning. “Or, well, I’m not. Can’t say for the rest of us,” he gestured vaguely towards Alma and Link.

“Oh, you are so naive,” Allen laughed, sharply and unkindly, then abruptly stopping when he heard himself. He sounded ugly and angry and bitter, and not at all like himself. _I need to get myself together. It’s just five kids, why am I letting them get to me like this?_

But Kanda hadn’t noticed the change in Allen’s face. “Who are you to say anything about me? You don’t know me. You don’t know a damn thing about me.” He ignored Alma’s gentle plea to calm down, and both Lavi and Lenalee were staring down at their lap. Link was wide-eyed and aghast, and Allen wondered if he understood that he’d started all this. But, then, to be fair, if Allen hadn’t cheated in the first place, none of this would’ve begun at all.

“Oh, come of it,” Allen jeered, angry Kanda just _wouldn’t let it go_. “It’s so damn obvious what kind of family you come from. It’s always obvious to everyone else who doesn’t have it.” He glanced at Link, who stiffened and scowled. “I bet your dad calls you _Yuu_ and makes lunch for you every day and tells you he loves you all the time, doesn’t he?” Allen demanded, almost desperate to know. To see if not all families were as fucked up as his was. Despite what it all seemed, Allen had an almost obsessive need to see that families could work it out, could love each other and be good to each other, no matter what.

“Fuck you,” Kanda said stiffly, drawn straight as a board and lips thinned in anger, eyes flashing dangerously. “What the fuck do you think you know about me? Who the hell are you to assume any damn thing about me?”

Allen stilled. God, what _was_ wrong with him? He felt his breath quicken as he realized he’d let his anger get ahold of him as quickly as he had not five minutes ago. _What the hell happened to getting your shit together, Allen?! Why are you attacking this guy for no reason?_ Allen sagged in his seat, eyeing the woodgrain beside the neatly stacked cards. Had Alma placed them together like that? Or had Link? It bothered him that he hadn’t noticed.

“I’m sorry,” Allen said quietly, then, louder, “I’m sorry. That was out of line. But,” he continued, still angry and hurt. “You also attacked me. I shouldn’t have lashed out, but you shouldn’t have done it either.”

“I don’t give a fuck,” Kanda said angrily, turning to march back to his seat. Alma latched onto his arm, tugging him backwards until Kanda twisted to face him. “What?” He demanded.

“Stop it, Yuu,” Alma said quietly, gaze stern and face set in almost angry lines. “He apologized. Don’t carry this out. And anyways,” he glanced at Allen guiltily. “I worked him into it. I’m the one who wanted to play this game. He’s giving me my lunch back, so does any of it really matter?”

“I agree,” Link said, jerking their attention away from their little feud and focusing back on the others present. Allen felt almost guilty for forgetting about them. “It’s becoming an argument just for the sake of arguing, and frankly it’s getting annoying.”

“Wow,” Lavi said. “You don’t mince words.”

“But he’s not wrong…” Lenalee said, fiddling with her fingers. “All this arguing is pointless.”

Allen sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. “I agree, too,” he breathed out, glancing up at Kanda for his reaction. He had a blank face, and Allen got the very subtle sensation that he was also embarrassed for their little outburst, but maybe Allen was just projecting.

The library door creaked open, and everyone tensed at the sound, jerking to face the entrance.

It was Tyki Mikk, the janitor.

Allen’s mouth dropped open as Tyki quickly zeroed in on him and the deck of cards, and a dangerous gleam entered his eyes as a smile curled his lips. “Hey there, menino,” Tyki said with a vicious grin. Then he looked around, gaze jumping from Kanda’s defensive stance to Allen’s tired curve. “Am I interrupting something?” He seemed very delighted to be interrupting something.

“No, Tyki,” Allen said tiredly. “You’re not interrupting anything. Anyways, what are you doing here?”

“You know the school janitor?” Lenalee asked, and Allen frowned at the slight distaste he heard.

“Yes, is that a problem?” He demanded, staring at her as she hesitated and smiled nervously.

“No, no! Of course it’s not a problem… just unexpected.” She murmured, refusing to meet Allen’s eyes, and Allen knew what she was thinking of. The Black Order Academy was filled with the filthy rich and privileged, and one of its students being friendly with the staff was not only unthinkable but probably something that had never happened before either. Link drew up angrily, shoulders set and back curving into a stiff line. Link, too, knew what it meant to be disregarded.

“Don’t belittle others based off your own perceptions,” Link snapped, and Lenalee drew back even more in shock.

“Unexpected, huh?” Tyki murmured, ignoring the spat and rubbing his chin as his other hand rested on the large trash can he lugged around, arm wrapped around the staff of a mop leaning against his shoulder. “Lots of things are unexpected about me,” he leered, then laughed at Lenalee’s and Link’s scandalized looks. “Anyways, baixinho, are you cheating them out of house and home?”

Allen scowled. “Don’t call me that,” he said, ignoring Alma’s confused murmurs of - _what is bye-chen-o?_ \- “And anyways, I didn’t cheat them of anything.”

“Uh-huh,” Tyki said sarcastically.

“You’re just bitter that you always lose in cards,” Allen snarked, and Tyki rose a brow.

“Ay, menino, watch your tongue if you want to keep winning.” Tyki warned, with just enough cheer in his voice to let Allen know he was joking. Allen snorted.

“Right, you’re _totally_ letting me win. You’re _absolutely_ going easy on me. This deck of cards was just a nice gift,” Allen said, tapping said deck on its corner twice and drawing attention to the intricate designs on its back. It was a nice deck, all things considered, and one of Allen’s favorites. He certainly didn’t use it in all his games, wanting to preserve it just a bit longer.

“Speaking of going easy,” Tyki murmured, fishing in his front pocket for a bit before withdrawing a slender cigarette. Winking at Link’s disgusted face, he lit the stick, took a deep inhale, and sighed, obscuring his face momentarily in the smoke as it curled up and away. Tyki grinned, glittering and sharp and all angles. It was moments like these that you could past his homely facade to the almost painfully handsome man he was. “Your uncle? Wants to see you soon, menino.”

Allen grimaced, then smiled. “He always does, Tyki. I’m sure he wants to see you too.”

Tyki waved his hand dismissively, trailing grey smoke in its wake. “He always wants to see me, but I do not always want to see him. Hence, the uniform,” he gestured down. “Besides, the type of ‘see’ we are talking about are very different. I very much prefer not being in a fight every day.”

Allen laughed unkindly. “Oh, Tyki, you exaggerate. Uncle doesn’t hate you that much.”

“He hates me as much as he loves you… or, I suppose I should say, his obsession runs as deep. Will you go see him soon, menino, or will I have to drag you there?”

“Not if Master has anything to say about it,” Allen grinned, just sharp enough to be considered jarring. “Besides, taking me means you have to see him too, and then you’ll be forced to quit.”

Tyki shuddered playfully and shook his head. “Wouldn’t want that now, would we?” He mouthed around his cigarette, and Allen thought he shouldn’t level that amount of sex appeal at teenagers on a Saturday morning. It made him feel distinctly unclean.

“Wait, you _want_ to work as a janitor?” Lavi asked incredulously, and Allen remembered that he shouldn’t be airing out his family business like this. “Why?”

“Believe it or not, parceiro,” Tyki said, blowing out smoke and looking particularly dejected at how much of his cigarette was left. “It is very invigorating to work however and whenever as you please. I do happen to enjoy this job, yes. And the staff here are very… charming to work with,” Tyki leered, and Allen sighed tiredly.

“Really?” Lavi asked, much too interested. “Perks come with the job, eh?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Tyki nodded, eyes drifting off to Allen’s deck again. He brightened. “Hey menino, shall we play another round?”

“I don’t think this is quite the time for this, but maybe later, yeah?” Allen said, shaking his head in exasperation. No need to let his classmates know that he was a much better player than they thought. Allen didn’t really understand Tyki’s love of playing against him when he lost more often than not. Perhaps it was a pride thing, or perhaps Tyki thought he might one day better Allen consistently. “Actually, shouldn’t you be getting back to work? Instead of pestering me here.” Tyki laughed and Allen glowered. He had said far too much about his family and business than he should’ve, and Tyki knew this.

“Probably,” Tyki grinned, then lifted the two fingers holding his hand in a gross salute. “Then, tchau menino! Until later.” Allen shooed him off with his hand, sighing when the door closed behind Tyki.

“Awful friendly with him, huh?” Alma asked, staring at the closed door. “A family friend?”

“Something like that,” Allen groused, rubbing his temples with his fingers. Talking with Tyki always set him on edge for some reason, and afterwards he felt as if he’d had tense wires holding him taut cut, leaving him languid and vaguely agitated. At the same time, Tyki was refreshingly simple and funny, a nice alternative to all the scheming going on around him.

“What was all that about your uncle?” Kanda demanded. “I thought your parents died and so you had to live with that godfather.” The moment the words left his mouth he grimaced, and Allen thought even Kanda could tell how crass his words had been.

“A real silver tongue there, huh?” Allen said, sighing when Kanda clearly didn’t get the reference. He debated momentarily between bluntly stating it was none of his business or going the white lie route, caught Alma’s eyes, and settled for the latter. “My dad wanted me to go with my godfather.” _Neah almost killed me and my cousin tried to put my eye out,_ didn’t seem like quite the way to tell everyone that side of the family was bat-shit bonkers. Besides, Tyki wouldn’t like the rumors either.

“And anyways,” Allen started, glaring up at Kanda. “You sure do ask a lot of questions for someone who doesn’t give a fuck about me.”

“I don’t,” Kanda sniffed. “But it’s not my fault you involve us in all your shit.”

“Excuse me?” Allen demanded.

“Stop.” Alma said tiredly. “Just stop, Jesus, you two go at each other like rabbits.”

Allen and Kanda choked. “What the _fuck_ Alma?!” Kanda demanded while Allen colored. Lavi was laughing and Lenalee looked _way_ too curious. Link was frowning in that way that told Allen he didn’t quite get the joke.

Lavi noticed. “Don’t get it? Well, tell me, what are rabbits known for?”

“No, Lavi stop, let it drop _please.”_ Allen begged, but it was too late. Link was already blushing furiously, eyes wide and mouth dropping open slightly as his eyes darted between Kanda and Allen. “No, Link, don’t think it. Absolutely not.” It was almost cute, though, how embarrassed Link got.

“You guys are so innocent,” Lavi remarked, propping his chin in his hand, and Allen let his forehead fall with a thunk onto the table, groaning. Beside him Alma giggled delightedly while simultaneously appeasing Kanda’s anger.

This Saturday was going to be so long, and it wasn’t even half over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Tyki Mikk the janitor. Honestly, it was going to be Toma, but how could I pass up this chance? 
> 
> Also, a lot of the character flaws presented here are there for a reason. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this part!! Look forward to next week’s update ^^
> 
>   * _Menino_ \- boy
>   * _Parceiro_ \- brother (slang)
>   * _Baixinho_ \- shorty
>   * _Tchau_ \- bye (casual)
> 


**Author's Note:**

> The requisite Breakfast Club AU that every fandom needs -- if DGM has one, I haven't found it. I don't even know why I'm writing this, I don't particularly like the movie or the 80's. Cross-posted on tumblr, too.
> 
> Also gratuitous 80's songs because if I had to suffer through that movie so do you ~~(thank spotify for their generous decades playlists)~~ :  
> 
> 
>   * Everybody Wants to Rule the World - Tears for Fears
>   * Addicted to Love - Robert Palmar
> 

> 
> I regret this decision. All the 80's songs....


End file.
